Karma much?
by Queen.of.D.0.r.K.s
Summary: Hiashi's friend Saki wants Neji to marry Her niece, Both Neji and Hiashi disagree cause Saki is one big bowl of ugliness... then turned out that Saki's niece is actually so darn beautiful... karma much?


**okay now, no more introduction, let's just go on with the story~pyon**

**okay~pyon?**

**

* * *

**

Neji and Hiashi are on their way to see or make a deal with one of Hiashi's friend Saki. So slowly now, they sit there quietly like a well behaved child. No sound can be detected from any of them, their just to quiet, absolutely quiet.

And now they have arrived, Hiashi coming out of the limo first, followed by his nephew Neji, slowly and calmly made their way inside of Saki's mansion. Saki can be seen from where Neji and Hiashi is, I mean, who wouldn't spot Her?, She's just so damn UGLY, yeah that's right, UGLY, She's probably the ugliest person Hiashi have ever met, and now let Neji's eyes hurt from the scene.

"Greetings Lord Hiashi!" Saki greeted

"Greetings to you too, and by the way, this is Neji, my Nephew" Hiashi said while pointing at his nephew

"Good Evening ma'am" with a hint of disgust

"oh.." Saki said with a 'o' mouth-shaped "So His your nephew huh?" She continued

"Uhmm, Yes?" Hiashi replied "What are you planning?"

"Okay, you got me" She then smiled deviously "We are planning to merge our company, right?"

'I really don't like where this is going' Neji thought

"Why not sealing it with a Marriage?" asked Saki

"What, and with who?, you?" asked Hiashi

"-annoying laugh- Of course not, I want Him to marry my Niece" She just simply exclaimed

"Huddle" is all Hiashi can say

And they Immediately huddle, meaning, Neji and Hiashi, and then started thinking of many different ways and ideas of how to escape the wedding Idea by Saki. They can back out, but that will definitely give them a minus points while giving the Uchiha more points. You see, the Yajima financial group is run by Saki Yajima, the Uchiha financial group is run by, obviously, Fugaku Uchiha, while the Hyuga Financial group is run by, duh!, Hiashi Hyuga. The Hyuga financial group and the Uchiha financial group are well known rivals, while the Yajima financial group is just in the middle. The Hyuga financial group then planned to associate or Merge with the Yajima financial group the will really make them strong and pull down the Uchiha financial group, BUT

"What now?" Neji asked

"I don't know, unless you want to marry Her niece, do you?"

"I'm not that sure, that depends" Neji simply answered

"Well you shouldn't, I don't want to have a Hyuga who looks like that!"

"Are you sure She's that Ugly?"

"Well look at Saki, She's ... whatever She is, I mean, like Uncle like Nephew and like Auntie like Niece" Hiashi answered

"So what now?"

"I got it!" Hiashi exclaimed

Then Hiashi and Neji turned around then...

"I'm sorry Saki, but Neji is already Engaged"

"oh He is huh?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Then where's your ring?"

"Let my Uncle explain that" Neji then passed it on to His Uncle

"Well, uhh, We are getting a new one because He accidentally threw it away"

"How so?"

"Let my nephew explain this time" Then it was Hiashi's turn to pass it

'Way the go giving me the hard one Uncle' He thought and gave Hiashi an evil Glare, then faced Saki

"As you can see I accidentally threw it away when I was cleaning my room"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you see, I used to take it off during Bath time" 'well that was Stupid' Neji thought

Saki was about to say something but, The door BOOMED open then came two Policemen carrying with them a girl about 17 years old. The girl has brown eyes and brown hair and is wearing a white leather jacket, a White with silver Stars top, a black petticoat like skirt, a black and white checkered socks, a knee length boot, and lastly a panda like hair (if you don't get it, see Momoko's outfit in their music video . by Buono!, Momoko is the one in the middle~pyon) and that said girl is kinda cute from Neji and Hiashi's eyes. That girl is kinda like escaping from the hands of the policemen, but unfortunately for Her, She is to Puny.

"What is the meaning of this?" Saki then asked

"Is this girl yours?" asked the Policeman

"Yea!, She's my Niece"

'Niece, that can't be' are the only words inside of Neji and Hiashi's head

"We caught Her speeding with Her motorcycle" said the other Policeman

"Very well then, what Punishment do you think?"

"Probably confiscating Her License"

"WHAT!? I was wearing my Helmet!" said that girl

"So? you're still speeding, and what if you hit other peoples properties?" Saki asked

"I wont and stop being such a pessimist" She ordered

"I'm not being a pessimist, I'm doing this for you, I promised your mother that I will turn you to proper lady, and this, Tenten, is not helping me make you become one!"

"Fine, whatever you say"then She started walking away "I'll just be in my room and ground myself" She continued

"Hold it right There young lady!" Saki commanded "License please" so Tenten immediately hand her license

"I'm sorry for that officers, I promise that it will NEVER happened again!"

and with that, The policemen went out and Tenten went up, but

"Tenten STAY here!" Saki ordered "Now where were we?" She asked Neji and Hiashi

* * *

Okay, that's enough now ~pyon, momo is getting Tired......

BYE


End file.
